Final analysis and preparation for publication of the 25 year longitudinal developmental study of Monica, an infant born with esophageal atresia, fed by gastric fistula for two years, and originally presenting at 11 months with profound depression-withdrawal of infancy. Now a married woman with three children, she and her entire family have been under uninterrupted study since 1953. The major areas for final analysis and discussion include: developmental correlations between behavior and gastric secretion, conservation-withdrawal as a primary biological regulatory process, characterization and psychological meaning of "giving-up" in infancy and depressive reactions later in life, significance of overmobilization of conservation-withdrawal for subsequent personality development patterns of adjustment to early disruptions of mother-child relationships, remote consequences of fistula feeding, ontogeny of perception and cognition, ontogeny of affects, ontogeny of object relations, ontogeny of psychologic defenses, ontogeny of superego, ego ideal and social conscience, ontogeny of speech and language, ontogeny of body image, sexual development, symptom formation and physical and mental health, implications for mental health, implications for psychotherapy, and family and social structure.